Gungnir
Gungnir is a Stand from the Phenomenon Type and Range Irrelevant Type. It has no Personality by itself. It has also gained a Requiem. 'Appearance' A Golden Light surrounding it's User. When used alone appears as a Golden Energy blast sprouting from the User (generally from his hands), when used attached, it forms a Golden Aura on the selected weapon. Incredibly Precise, however, generally lacks defensive abilities, so it can be normally seen as a "Glass Cannon". ''Abilities 'Pearless Skill' Gungnir Impacts on any objective never missing it's target, all it requires, is the User consciously (or even defensively) wanting to attack something/somebody to Lock-on it. When Striking a target it also causes it to '"shake"' strongly on Impact (The pure Kinetic energy concentrated on the target causes this). It can be used alone or in combination with other weapons (attached to them). When alone, Gungnir has a decent range (from 2 up to 15 mts), even though can only be used from two meters away form it's User (from the User up to Two meters it cannot be activated). It causes a penetrating wound similar to a Javelin/spear damage. 'Weapon Improvement' When Gungnir is combined with other weapons, it uses that weapon's range but with an A level Precision ('Auto-Hit Function'). The Normal damage of the attached weapon is Improved by the golden energy ('Extra Kinetic Power'). 'Close Quarter Combat' Gungnir can also be ''"wore" upon by it's User (since the Human Body counts as a Weapon). In this way, the Stand surrounds the User, acts making his physical attacks precise (Auto-Hit function) and Powerful (Kinetic effect), circumventing this way it's lack of Short range attack power. It's requires however for the User to possess certain skill on Martial Arts, to properly combat and to Avoid enemy attacks (the Stand B rank speed can be used, however, to improve the User's Reaction time and attack control). 'Oathkeeper' If an Oath is call upon Gungnir this must be enforced, if the Oath is Broken Gungnir will strike at the Heart of the Oathbreaker, regardless of where he or she is. 'True Sight' If Gungnir is attached only to it's User's Right Eye, can grant him an impressive eyesight with great detail (this includes Stand's energies and Kinetic/Potential energies stored). ''Gungnir Requiem: Keraunos 'Keraunos' is the Absolute Lightning Power that Destroys, Unbinds, Seals and Creates. More than a Weapon, ''Keraunos is a Knowledge, a Skill that can be used at will by it's User. To call upon this Power, the User (Mirroring Odin's Self-Sacrifice) must attach Gungnir to an Arrow, then Pierce his Heart. Only by this method can one awaken the power of the Gods: "To Destroy and Create at Will". The Golden Light becomes an Electric-like White Light. GR: Keraunos can Desintegrate anything on impact (Power: A), it's Auto-Hit function remains untouched (Precision: A), while it's Speed has risen to Maximum (Speed: A), it's Range is now A grade, as it no longer requires to use Weapons to improve it's reach, it can be thrown like a Lightning at multiple target, with it's Auto-Hit function (requires concentration to lock-on far away targets) untouched as well. GR: Keraunos' Vitality is now C (on the level of the User's Health) even though it's Irrelevant now (can desintegrate anything on impact to protect it's user and "Heal" him by reorganizing matter to cure wounds and improve overall health). It's Great ability lies on Reorganizing Matter at will, either to Desintegrate things or to Create New things altogether (this however requires concentration and skill). Trivia *Gungnir (Old Norse "swaying one") is Odin's Spear, built by Dwarves at Loki's request in the Norse Sagas. It is famous for never missing it's Target as well as for it's abilite to shake the enemy on Impact. *Keraunos (Ancient Greek "Κεραυνός" meaning Lightning) is the Powerful Weapon made by the Cyclops and granted to Zeus to fight the Titans in the Titanomachia. *The User clearly has a severe case of Megalomania as well as God-like Fantasies. Category:Stands Category:Range-Irrelevant Stands Category:Phenomenon-Type Stands Category:Requiem Stands Category:Range Irrelevant